


invested

by wyrdhare



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdhare/pseuds/wyrdhare
Summary: a fandom poem for sora and kairi





	invested

warmth tingling  
eyes trembling   
full of light  
as we stand here tonight

my heart a cocoon  
fresh in bloom  
opening up   
only for you

a broken oath   
lost to wind   
i await the day   
i can see you again

we'll hold hands   
while the stars are out  
this is all that   
love is about

whispers of your voice   
are far away  
chalk on caves was   
the way we did play

a single key  
beam of light  
on my way to  
release you from fright

dark castle in the gloom  
heart released from   
its tomb  
a cold body soon to whiter

here a dragon-hearted serpent  
does slither

emerald flame  
dance of death  
sacred treasure of the chest  
new shadow from a grave

meet me again  
in our cave


End file.
